Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Spike "maybe ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about" S1E01.png|Pinkie Pie walking towards Twilight and Spike. Pinkie Pie trotting towards Twilight and Spike S1E01.png|*humming* Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png|Pinkie Pie standing perfectly still. Twilight says "Um, hello" to Pinkie S1E01.png|A perfectly standing Pinkie. Pinkie Pie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png|*gasp* Pinkie Pie about to zoom out of the scene S1E01.png|Pinkie preparing to blast off... Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|Surprise! Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png|I've just set a party just for you, Twilight. Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png|That cute Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png|Boooring. Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png|So, I can make creepy faces too. Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Daisy and Berryshine S1E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png|Twilight doesn't know that she is pouring HOT SAUCE!?!?!? Pinkie Pie explaining the party to Twilight Sparkle S1E1.png Pinkie Pie party library Twilight Sparkle hot sauce S1E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png|Serves you right for not concentrating, Twilight. Pinkie and friends "she's so happy she's crying!" S1E01.png Pinkie Pie putting hot sauce on cupcake S1E01.png|Hot sauce. Pinkie Pie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie Pie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png|Mmmmm! Pinkie Pie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png|It looks great, but tastes spicy! Pinkie Pie "isn't this exciting?!" S1E01.png Pinkie Pie gasps again S1E01.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike awaiting for the celebration S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Twilight looking concerned S1E1.png Twilight "this can't be good" S1E01.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png|She's good. Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png Pinkie Pie guessing the identity of Nightmare Moon S1E1.png Pinkie Pie Black snooty S01E01.png|Pinkie loves to play the guessing game. Applejack stuffs an apple into Pinkie's mouth S1E01.png|Funny face there, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie eating and Applejack pulling Rainbow's tail S1E1.png|Pinkie's mouth stuffed by Applejack. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Main 6 regroup S1E2.png Twilight only can stop S1E2.png Applejack don't you S01E02.png|Worried, concerned Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie finds the references guide S1E02.png Twilight pushes Pinkie away S1E02.png Pinkie Pie under E S01E02.png|"It was under 'E'!" Pinkie Pie 'It was under E!' S1E02.png Twilight retrieves reference guide S1E02.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity side by side S1E02.png Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png Nightmare Moon spies on the main six S1E02.png Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png Pinkie Pie 'Whee, let's go!' S1E02.png Twilight to Pinkie 'Not so fast' S1E02.png Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png Pinkie Pie 'Especially if there's candy apples in there' S1E02.png|"Especially if there's candy apples in there!" Pinkie Pie to Twilight 'What those things are good' S1E02.png|"What? Those things are good!" 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie frightened S1E02.png Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Rarity falling S01E02.png Rainbow Dash saves Pinkie Pie S1E02.png Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png Fluttershy speeds down while Rainbow catches Pinkie S1E02.png Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png Rainbow flying over Twilight's head S1E02.png Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png Twilight care less S1E2.png Twilight very grateful S1E2.png Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png Twilight glaring at the manticore S1E02.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png|Pinkie doesn't take this too seriously. Fluttershy steps between the two sides S1E02.png Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png Friends cringe when Fluttershy approaches manticore S1E02.png Rainbow Dash "little?" S1E02.png Twilight and friends relieved S1E02.png Twilight and friends move past manticore S1E02.png Pinkie Pie laughing at first tree S1E02.png|This is how Pinkie reacts to the scary trees. Pinkie Pie making faces at first tree S1E02.png|Making faces at the tree. Pinkie Pie displaced jaw S1E02.png|Looks like Pinkie was trying a little too hard... Pinkie Pie "don't you see?" S1E02.png Pinkie Pie starting a song S1E2.png|"When I was a little filly and the sun was going do-o-own... Twilight tell me S1E2.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png|The darkness and the shadows, Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png|...they would always make me Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png|fro-o-own..." Pinkie Pie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png|"I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw." Pinkie Pie bouncing around her friends S1E02.png|"But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all." Pinkie Pie 'Learn to stand up tall, face your fears' S1E02.png|"She said, 'Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears...'" Pinkie Pie "just laugh to make them disappear" S1E02.png|"'You'll see that they can't hurt you: just laugh to make them disappear.'" Pinkie Pie laughing at a scary tree S1E02.png|"Ha, ha, ha!" Pinkie Pie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Just laugh to make the Ghosties disappear. See? Easy as Pie! Pinkie Pie "So..." S1E02.png|"So... giggle at the ghosties!" Pinkie Pie "And tell that big dumb scary face" S1E02.png|"And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and- Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png|if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming- Pinkie Pie about to conclude the song S1E02.png|and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh... Laugh!" Pinkie Pie smiling S1E2.png Twilight laugh face S1E2.png Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png Ponies poking out from behind Pinkie S1E02.png 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png Mane 6 hearing someone crying S1E02.png Ponies S01E02.png Twilight "why are you crying?" S1E02.png Steven Magnet tells his woeful tale S1E02.png Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png Steven Magnet wailing S1E02.png Main ponies soaking wet S1E2.png Rarity walking up to Steven Magnet S1E02.png Twilight and friends surprised by Rarity S1E02.png Applejack shocked S01E02.png Rarity short tail S01E02.png Steven Magnet makes a path for the ponies S1E02.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png The ponies approach the castle S1E02.png Twilight gallops ahead S1E02.png The ponies face the bridgeless chasm S1E02.png Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png|Watching Dash twitching her wings Rainbow's friends waiting across the bridge S1E02.png Mane 6 make their way across the bridge S1E02.png Mane 6 approaching the castle S1E02.png Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|This is it... Applejack "Isn't this what you've been waiting for" S1E02.png|Beholding the orbs on the pedestal. Twilight and friends looking at the Elements S1E02.png Twilight telling RD to be careful S1E02.png Pinkie Pie counting the Elements S1E02.png Twilight possible twitch S1E2.png Mane 6 around the stone Elements S1E02.png Twilight book said S1E2.png Twilight not sure S1E2.png Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png Ponies giving Twilight privacy S1E02.png Ponies hear Twilight's voice S1E02.png Twilight goes missing S1E2.png Applejack "c'mon!" S1E2.png Dramatic reveal that the Mane Six are the Elements of Harmony S1E2.png Pinkie Pie ecstatic S1E2.png|Pinkie is really excited to get her own Element... Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png|...which is Laughter! Elements of Harmony stand together S1E02.png Twilight "the very moment I realized" S1E02.png Twilight realizes that they are her friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash smiling at Twilight S1E02.png Twilight calls the other ponies "my friends!" S1E02.png Twilight there it is S1E2.png Element of Magic hovers over Twilight S1E02.png The Element of Magic S01E02.png Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png|And the necklace has been just made! Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.png Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Main 6 ponies knocked out S1E2.png The ponies waking up S1E2.png Pinkie Pie look at mine! S1E2.png|Hey, Applejack, check out my necklace! Main 6 ponies victorious S1E2.png Main 6 ponies looking at Celestia's light S1E2.png Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy look at the light S1E2.png The return of Princess Celestia S1E2.png The ponies bow down to Princess Celestia S1E02.png Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack panning shot S1E2.png Main 6 ponies officially a group S1E2.png Main 6 anxiously awaiting Luna's response to Celestia's truce S1E02.png Pinkie Pie falls over from leaning too much S1E02.png Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png|"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Pinkie Pie you know what this calls for S01E02.png|"Why do I have to cry even during happy endings?" Pinkie Pie a party S01E02.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S1E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Twilight's friends standing side by side S1E02.png Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png|BFFs forever! Spike animation error S1E2.png Pinkie Pie "isn't this exciting" S01E02.png Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png|This pony is simply the talk of the party. The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie crashes into Twilight S1E03.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike on the ground S1E03.png Pinkie with tickets on her face S1E03.png Pinkie Pie baats S1E03.png|Squealing because she thinks bats landed on her face Pinkie waits S1E03.png Pinkie Pie looking at the tickets S1E03.png|"Wait, these aren't... tickets to..." Pinkie Pie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|".. the Grand Galloping Gala?" At this point, Ellie Goulding's song Starry Eyed should come on. Pinkie Pie standing on her hind legs in her gala fantasy S1E03.png|"It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria!" Pinkie Pie dreaming of being happy at the gala S1E3.png|"I've always, always, ALWAYS wanted to go!" Pinkie Pie's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|A happy, excited Pinkie Pie, of her vision of the Gala. Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png|"Oh, the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me!" Pinkie Pie's fantasy for her S01E03.png|Pinkie Pie, happy as can be. PiñataS01E03.png|A teddy bear-shaped piñata. Pinkie looking at sugar cubes S1E03.png|"Goodies like sugar cubes..." Pinkie looking at sugar canes S1E03.png|"...and sugar canes..." Pinkie looking at ice cream sundaes S1E03.png|"...and sundaes..." Sun-beamsS01E03.png|"...and sunbeams..." Pinkie next to sarsaparilla S1E03.png|"...and sarsaparilla!" Pinkie playing Pin the Tail on the Pony S1E03.png|Pinkie's favorite game: Pin the Tail on the Pony. Pinkie takes off her blindfold S1E03.png|Except when she removes her blindfold... Pinkie Pie pins her tail on the pony S1E03.png|...her own tail is on the poster... Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|...and she has the fake tail. Pinkie in front of fun house mirror S1E03.png Pinkie's reflection doesn't move S1E03.png Pinkie inside a photo booth S1E03.png Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|Smiling in a camera booth Pinkie Pie tongue S01E03.png|And licking the Hub logo! Pinkie Pie's photos dispensed S1E03.png Pinkie Pie getting balloons S1E03.png Pinkie Pie floating upward S1E03.png Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png|She assumes the ticket is for her. Pinkie hopping up and down S1E03.png Rarity "it's where I truly belong" S1E03.png Twilight and Pinkie puzzled S1E03.png Pinkie Pie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png|Twilight: "Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to." Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|Comedy and Tragedy: "You haven't?" Rarity and Pinkie Pie 2 S01E03.png|Now just tragedy. Well, sorta. Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png|Pinkie Pie and her friends bicker. Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png|No Rainbow Dash, she's taking me! I'm the party pony! Twilight shouting S01E03.png|''Quiieet!!!'' Pinkie Pie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png|"And then I said, 'Oatmeal?! Are you craz-' Oh." Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png|Twilight shoos them away. Twilight imagines three upset friends S1E03.png Pinkie Pie takes Twilight away S01E03.png|Pinkie uses a surprise party to reaffirm her friendship with Twilight The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png|A circle of ponies catches Twilight and throws her into the air. Pinkie Pie above other ponies S1E3.png|Pinkie sings, "Twilight is my bestest friend. Whoopie, whoopie!" Twilight being thrown in the air again S1E3.png|"Pinkie..." Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png|"I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party! She'll give her extra ticket to the gala to me!" Twilight gets party dropped S1E03.png Pinkie Pie looks down S1E03.png|"Yes, Twilight?" Twilight "the other ponies tried to be subtle" S1E03.png Pinkie clues the other ponies in S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png The ponies start asking favors S1E03.png Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png Twilight can't decide S1E3.png Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png|After Twilight's outburst, the friends regret pressuring her. Rarity and Pinkie on balcony S1E3.png Rainbow Dash, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png Pinkie Pie looking S1E3.png Twilight and friends "if my friends can't all go" S1E03.png Mane 6 group hug S1E03.png Twilight and friends celebrating S1E03.png Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png|Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity with their very own tickets. Pinkie Pie happy with her ticket S01E03.png|Woohoo! Gala ponies, here I come! A message arrives S1E03.png Applebuck Season Berryshine and Daisy running S1E04.png Pinkie Pie "this makes my voice sound silly" S1E04.png|"Hey! Thi-i-s m-a-akesss myyyy voi-ice sound si-illlllly!" Mayor Cheer S1E4.png Pinkie Pie holding popcorn S1E04.png|This requires popcorn. Pinkie Pie om nom nom S01E04.png|OM, NOM, NOM. Pinkie Pie with popcorn all over her face S1E4.png The stampede nears Ponyville S1E04.png Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png|Dancing with joy. Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Apple''tastic''! Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png Pinkie Pie gets an idea S1E04.png Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|'' I haven't seen Applejack since the stampede!'' Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png|Pardon me to cut you off... Pinkie Pie hmm S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Oh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie explaining how Applejack is going to help her S1E04.png Twilight pushes Pinkie off the podium S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike cheering for Applejack S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Ponies and Spike hear Applejack's voice S1E04.png Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 1 S1E4.png| Ooo-ooo. Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 2 S1E4.png|Woo-ooo. Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Pinkie and Applejack like the trophy... Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png Applejack snaps awake S1E04.png Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|The way Applejack takes the trophy sure is strange. Pinkie Pie "she seemed fine to me" S1E04.png|"She seemed fine to me!" Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E4.png|Woo! Woo! Pinkie Pie reassures the Cakes S1E04.png|Pinkie Pie is nothing but joy and laughter. She does represent the Spirit of Laughter after all. Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png Pinkie Pie talks to Applejack S1E04.png Pinkie Pie Happy S1E4.png Applejack shacking S01E04.png Apple...wut S01E04.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png|Let's see. To make muffins, we need sugar, eggs, chocolate chips... Hazy Vision Chocolate Chips S1E4.png Applejack looks at grey cupcake mixture S1E04.png|Applejack's fine creation. Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Pinkie Pie not good S01E04.png|Ugh... Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|I'm gonna barf! Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Rainbow and Pinkie take a break S1E04.png Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png Pinkie Pie disapproves S01E04.png|Get rid of those muffins, Spike, they're not as tasty as everypony thought. Clossing S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie bouncing S1E05.png TwilightAndPinkieS1E5.png Pinkie Pie zooming S1E5.png Twilight continuing reading S1E5.png Pinkie Pie bouncing off the ground S1E5.png Pinkie Pie looking down at Twilight S1E5.png Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E05.png|She's being Pinkie Pie, no questioning that. Pinkie Pie-Vroom S1E5.png Pinkie Pie with her hooves in her head S1E05.png|My head is full of things to say! Pinkie Pie talking about Rainbow Dash S01E05.png Pinkie Pie excited about spending time with Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Pinkie Pie standing with her hooves out S1E5.png Pinkie Pie falling over S1E05.png Pinkie Pie falling back S1E5.png Pinkie Pie lying on her back smiling S1E05.png Pinkie Pie lying on her back S1E05.png|Spotting Rainbow Dash flying above Pinkie Pie sees Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Twilight looking at Pinkie S1E5.png Pinkie Pie follows Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Pinkie Pie chasing Rainbow Dash S1E05.png 'Not now Pinkie' S1E5.png Pinkie Pie trying to warn Rainbow Dash S1E05.png I was going to warn you S1E5.png Ponyville town square S01E05.png Pinkie Pie walks by Golden Harvest S1E05.png Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png Twilight points up to Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Rainbow Dash flies away from the square S1E05.png Pinkie hopping after Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash S01E05.png|Yikes! Rainbow speeds away from the barn S1E05.png Pinkie Pie follows Rainbow Dash through Sweet Apple Acres S1E05.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png Pinkie Pie follows S1E5.png Pinkie Pie in the lake S1E5.png Dash about to run S1E5.png Dash gives up S1E5.png Pinkie Pie happy for Dash's help S1E5.png Lining up the cloud S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Picasso S1E5.png|Trying to get a good angle. Pinkie Pie "over to the right" S1E05.png Moving the cloud S1E5.png Pinkie Pie thinking hard S1E05.png Pinkie Pie looking in town hall window S1E05.png Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png Pinkie Pie's signal S1E5.png|Giving the signal to Rainbow Dash Pinkie waiting for the reaction S1E5.png Laughing Pinkie S1E2.png Pinkie and RD laughing at Spike S1E05.png Pinkie Pie proud of herself S1E05.png Concerned about Spike S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash laughing at Spike S1E05.png Merriment continues S1E5.png Hilarity with Pinkie S1E5.png Pinkie Pie hiccup S01E05.png|Whoa, my! Pinkie Pie laughing and snorting S1E05.png Pinkie Pie hiccups "are you kidding?" S1E5.png|EEK! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow "all in good fun" S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and hiccuping Pinkie Pie S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow wanna hang out S1E05.png Rainbow Dash "you wanna hang out?" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie's jumping hiccup S1E5.png Rainbow Dash sticks hoof in Pinkie's mouth S1E5.png Rainbow Dash "a simple nod would do" S1E05.png Pinkie and Rainbow smiling S1E05.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png The trap is set S1E5.png Here comes Rarity S1E5.png Pinkie and RD laughing at Rarity S1E05.png Rainbow runs away from Carousel Boutique S1E05.png Pinkie Pie's wind force gale sneeze S1E05.png Everyone finds humor in disappearing ink S1E5.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow apple painters S1E05.png Rainbow and Pinkie watching their quarry S1E5.png Excited for a prank S1E5.png Pinkie Pie calls off the prank S1E05.png Not a good prank idea S1E5.png Rainbow Dash agrees S1E5.png Clueless Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|She has no clue at all... Pinkie laughing at Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Rainbow Dash ink eye S1E05.png Pinkie trying to hoof bump Rainbow S1E05.png Pinkie Pie the next day S1E5.png Pinkie Pie in a goofy disguise S1E05.png Pinkie outside Rainbow Dash's house S1E05.png Pinkie looking up at Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash introduces Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Gilda whats up S1E05.png Rainbow Dash introduces Gilda S1E05.png Gilda giving Rainbow Dash a hug S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda hoof-bump S1E05.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Gilda talking S1E05.png Dash and Gilda dancing S1E5.png Pinkie Pie busting a gut S1E05.png Gilda sees Pinkie Pie S1E05.png We'll catch up later S1E5.png Pinkie Pie "sure, no problem" S1E05.png Pinkie sees RD and Gilda fly off S1E05.png Pinkie Pie sad and alone S1E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png|A wild Pinkie Pie appeared! Pinkie Pie trampoline S1E5.png Rainbow Dash 'Pinkie, you're so random' S1E5.png|Pinkie being random. Pinkie Pie popping up through the cloud S01E05.png Pinkie sees Dash and Gilda fly off S1E05.png Pinkie Pie Balloons S1E5.png I think Dash won S1E5.png|...A bunch of balloons lift her up to the sky... Another Race S01E05.png Ready, Go S01E05.png Gilda lags behind S01E05.png Gilda about to pop Pinkie Pie's balloons S1E05.png Gilda popping balloons S1E05.png Pinkie Pie catches up to Rainbow Dash and Gilda with a flying contraption S1E05.png Gilda telling Pinkie S01E05.png Gilda "Get lost" S1E05.png Gilda "buzz off!" S01E05.png Gilda causes Pinkie to spin out S1E05.png Pinkie Pie spinning out toward the ground S1E05.png Pinkie Pie's contraption crash S1E05.png Pinkie Pie unsure of Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie Pie doesn't like Gilda S1E05.png Twilight thinks Pinkie is jealous S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "jealous?!" S1E05.png Spike calls Pinkie "pink with envy" S1E05.png Twilight consoling Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Pinkie Pie listening to Twilight S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "improve MY attitude?" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie super frustrated S1E05.png Pinkie Pie storming out of the library S1E05.png Pinkie Pie walking by herself S1E05.png Pinkie thinks she misjudged Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie thinks Twilight is right S1E05.png Pinkie drinking a milkshake S1E05.png Pinkie Pie hears Gilda flying above S1E05.png Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png Granny Smith tries to run S1E05.png Pinkie Pie observes Gilda S1E05.png|Tell me I didn't see and hear what I just saw and heard. Pinkie Pie "I can't misjudge her" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie disapproves of Gilda's thievery S1E05.png Pinkie Pie talks to herself S1E05.png|Don't look at me... I don't know. Pinkie Pie observes Fluttershy S1E05.png Fluttershy helping ducks S1E05.png Fluttershy leads the ducks past Sugarcube Corner S1E05.png Lyra Heartstrings, Orange Swirl, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png Pinkie Pie enraged at Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie Pie looking devious S01E05.png|"Pinkie Pie... Close up of Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Style!" Pinkie Pie welcoming ponies to the party S1E05.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png Pinkie welcomes Gilda to the party S1E05.png Gilda is freaked S1E5.png Gilda & Pinkie about to shake hands S1E05.png Gilda getting zapped S1E05.png Gilda Anatomy S1E5.png Pinkie zapping Gilda S1E05.png|Gilda derping. Pinkie Pie's joy buzzer S1E05.png Pinkie and Dash laughing at Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow trotting away from Gilda S1E05.png Gilda stares Pinkie Pie down S1E05.png Gilda knows what you're up to S1E5.png Gilda don't wanna hear it S1E5.png Pinkie Pie's eyes pop out S1E05.png|I'm keeping an eye on you! Pinkie Pie Minuette Berryshine S1E05.png Pinkie Pie hugging Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie offers treats to Gilda S1E05.png Gilda eating a vanilla lemon drop S1E05.png Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png Gilda got double-pranked S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "you do?" S1E05.png Pinkie wheels out the cake S1E05.png Ponies laugh themselves silly S1E05.png Gilda got the relighting birthday candles S1E05.png What a classic S1E05.png Gilda angry "I wonder" S1E05.png Spike eating the cake S1E5.png Gilda grabs Pinkie by the neck S1E05.png Gilda is watching Pinkie like a hawk S1E05.png Pinkie and Gilda smiling by the cake S1E05.png Spike holding a blindfold S1E05.png Pinkie guiding Gilda forward S1E05.png Gilda's going the wrong way S1E05.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png Gilda accuses Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Gilda talks to Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Gilda wants Rainbow Dash to leave with her S1E05.png Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Gilda surprised S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "Ooo" S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png Gilda "no way" S01E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png Gilda blaming Pinkie S1E5.png Pinkie Pie "I did this party to improve your attitude" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie turns her head upside down S1E05.png Rainbow Dash confronts Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Gilda calling Rainbow a flip-flop S1E05.png Rainbow Dash "Not, cool" S1E05.png Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png Rainbow Dash turns to look at Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "hang out with party poopers" S1E05.png Rainbow Dash "no hard feelings?" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|BZZZZZZT! Rainbow and Pinkie's joy buzzers S1E05.png Jovial laughter at the party S1E05.png Twilight apologizing to Pinkie S1E05.png Pinkie Pie celebrating with Twilight S1E5.png Pinkie Pie partying S1E5.png Boast Busters Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Pinkie non speaking cameo Twilight and friends disapprove of Trixie's boasting S1E06.png Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|Pinkie's cameo Dragonshy Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash S1E07.png|Hey Rainbow Dash, hey Fluttershy.. Pinkie Pie sliding off the screen S01E07.png Pinkie Pie planning a celebration for Rainbow Dash S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie, is she staring at us? Fluttershy runs after Pinkie S01E07.png|Pinkie Pie, happily bouncing carefree. Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Oh, I just came up with the best idea ever. Pinkie Pie counting off ponies S1E07.png Pinkie Pie pokes Rainbow Dash S1E7.png|Poke! Rainbow Dash blames Pinkie Pie for making her drop the ball S1E07.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rarity on edge S1E7.png Rarity we meant to do S1E7.png Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png Twilight "meet back here in less than an hour" S1E07.png Rainbow Dash hugs Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E07.png|Pinkie with RD an Rarity. Pinkie Pie "We can do it!" S1E7.png|She is ready to face that dragon. Pinkie Pie Ready for Action S1E7.png Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png Pinkie Pie Giggle S1E7.png|Tee-hee! Pinkie Pie I Mean S1E7.png|No, wait. How do I put this? Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Pinkie, the mad stylist. Ponies montage posing S1E07.png|We're ready! Twilight all right S1E7.png Twilight addresses her friends S1E07.png Pinkie Pie uuh pretty! S01E07.png|''Ooh pretty.'' Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png Fluttershy looking up at the mountain S1E07.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie ready to go S1E07.png Twilight and others set off S01E07.png|Pinkie heading off on an adventure The ponies head for the mountain S1E07.png Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png Twilight and friends "safety in numbers" S01E07.png Applejack climbing S01E07.png Pinkie Pie climbing the mountain S1E07.png Pinkie Pie "Rawr!" S1E07.png|''Rawr!'' Twilight serious while everyone is happy S1E7.png|Every trip is more fun with Pinkie Pie. Twilight calling Fluttershy S01E07.png Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png Pinkie tells Fluttershy to "flap those wings!" S1E07.png Fluttershy takes off from the ground S1E07.png Applejack goes to help Fluttershy S1E07.png Pinkie draws a circle in the dirt S1E07.png Rarity and Pinkie playing tic tac toe S1E7.png|Pinkie, so random she's winning tic-tac-toe! Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity see the others catch up S1E07.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie climbing the mountain S1E07.png Rainbow Dash flies overhead of the others S1E07.png Twilight and friends reach a crevice S1E07.png Rainbow Dash with her old cutie mark S1E07.png Main 6 "your turn, Fluttershy" S01E07.png Pinkie Pie "just a hop, skip, and jump" S01E07.png Pinkie shows Fluttershy the way S1E07.png Fluttershy observes Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy is unconvinced by Pinkie S1E7.png|Pinkie, so random, she gives people the creeps. Pinkie Pie Hop Skip and Jump S1E07.png|Move yer little rump! A hop, a skip, and a jump! Fluttershy watches Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie Pie jump S1E06.png Fluttershy stuck S1E7.png Fluttershy's friends help her along S1E07.png Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png Twilight shushes her friends S1E07.png Pinkie walking through avalanche zone S1E07.png Ponies hear Fluttershy's echo S1E07.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Rarity covered in dirt S1E07.png Pinkie Pie covered in dirt S1E07.png Ponies before a giant mountain of dirt S1E07.png Fluttershy apologizing to her friends S1E07.png Rarity and Pinkie staring blankly S1E7.png Pinkie Pie playing with the rubber chicken S1E7.gif|Pinkie Playing joyfully playing with the rubber chicken (animated). Pinkie Pie swings a rubber chicken S1E07.png|Ooooookaaaaaay? Twilight addresses her friends outside the cave S1E07.png Rarity and Applejack ready to go S1E07.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie ready to go S1E07.png Everypony is ready S01E07.png All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png|Pinkie in the background. Fluttershy "I'm scared of dragons!" S1E07.png Twilight and friends hear the dragon snoring S1E07.png Twilight and friends coughing smoke S1E07.png Pinkie Pie mentions Spike S1E07.png Fluttershy calls dragons "terrifying" S1E07.png Applejack "all of us are scared" S1E07.png Fluttershy's friends being supportive S1E07.png Fluttershy walking away S1E07.png Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png|Pinkie waving to the dragon. Rainbow Dash "so much for persuading him" S1E07.png Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Pinkie, seconds before encountering the Dragon. Pinkie Pie enters cave S1E7.png|I am Stonebane, and Engineer of Fun. Despite keeping my political views to myself, I am a party leader. I-- Pinkie Pie as a beaten present S1E7.png|Pinkie seconds after encountering the Dragon. Pinkie in ruined present costume S1E07.png Rainbow speeds into the cave S1E07.png Twilight worried about Rainbow Dash S1E07.png Ponies knocked out S01E07.png Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png|Pinkie is frightened by the dragon. Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Fluttershy looking at her knocked-down friends S01E07.png Main cast knocked out S1E7.png Main 5 surprised at Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png Dragon crying S01E07.png Rainbow and Pinkie rained on by dragon tears S1E07.png Ponies congratulating Fluttershy S1E07.png Pinkie Pie imitating a dragon S1E07.png Rainbow Dash "you scared me!" S1E07.png Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie beckoning Twilight S1E9.png|Oh, it's you. Come on in. Pinkie Pie beckoning Spike S1E9.png Pinkie Pie beckons with hoof "come here!" S1E9.png|''Come here.'' Pinkie Pie beckoning to Twilight and Spike S1E09.png Pinkie urging Twilight and Spike to hurry S1E09.png|Twilight come here quick... Pinkie Pie Head Out Door S1E09.png|...we've got a surprise inside. Pinkie Pie Flashlight S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Afraid S1E9.png Ponies looking out the window S1E9.png Twilight looking out the window defiantly S1E9.png Twilight's friends hide from Zecora's gaze S1E09.png|Evidently, there are things even Pinkie Pie fears. Who knows if she's just pretending. Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E09.png|I know what Zecora is. She's a mysterious pony. Pinkie Pie Ooooo S1E09.png|And she will consume one that she gets close to. Spoooooooky! Everyone presses closer to the window S1E09.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png Applejack "the Everfree Forest!" S1E09.png Pinkie Pie comments on Zecora's "evil stuff" S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Worried S1E09.png StrangePinkieFace S01E09.png Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash S1E09.png|She's an evil enchantress, Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie And Twilight Arms Crossed S1E09.png|Twilight Sparkle is surprised by Pinkie Pie's Russian dance. Pinkie warns Twilight about Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Looking Into Camera S1E09.png|Don't look deep in her eyes... Pinkie Pie Hypno S1E09.png|Swirling eyes Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|...or she'll put you in trances! Pinkie Pie Watch out! S1E09.png|So... watch out! Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png|Wow... catchy. Pinkie Pie Smile S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Pinkie Pie, please, stop singing S1E09.png|Pinkie singing Evil Enchantress in the background. Twilight and Pinkie's window silhouettes S1E09.png Pinkie Pie "the evil way she eats hay" S1E09.png Applejack notices Apple Bloom is gone S1S09.png Applejack and friends looking at Apple Bloom S1E09.png Main six among poison joke S1E09.png Pinkie singing her Evil Enchantress song again S1E09.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie worried S1E09.png Pinkie singing in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png Pinkie Pie shows up with a spotted tongue S1E09.png|"Phtha purse!" Pinkie spitting as she tries to talk S1E09.png|Pinkie spraying it. Spike "say it, don't spray it, Pinkie" S01E09.png Rainbow Dash cruising over Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie S1E09.png|Duck! Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png Camera zooms out to show Apple Teeny on Apple Bloom's back S1E09.png Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png Spike bursts out laughing after Flutterguy speaks S1E09.png Spike This is hilarious S1E9.png Spike about to give main six nicknames S1E09.png|"This is hilarious! Look at all of you! We got..." Spike dubs Pinkie "Spitty Pie" S1E09.png|Spike dubs her "Spitty Pie". Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Apple Bloom leaving the library S1E09.png Rainbow Dash suggests confronting Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie is on board with the plan S1E09.png Spike laughing at Flutterguy S1E09.png Main 5 notice Applejack is gone S1E09.png Hairity and Spitty Pie S1E9.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S01E09.png Flank Check Plot Point S1E09.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Stepping On Rarity's Hair S01E09.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy help Rainbow up S1E09.png Rainbow Crash S1E09.png Flutterguy Aren't you coming Spike S1E9.png Spike look for a cure S1E9.png Twilight and friends race into the forest S1E09.png Twilight and friends reach Zecora's hut S1E09.png Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png|See that. Twilight and friends look inside Zecora's hut S1E09.png Twilight and friends hiding from Zecora S1E09.png Twilight and friends look at Zecora's brew S1E09.png Pinkie Pie spitting S01E09.png|Phee bwat Thegora thith? Zhe phurth vy thung! (See what Zecora did? She cursed my tongue!) Pinkie pleading at Fluttershy's hooves S1E09.png Pinkie Pie stare S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie's version of the stare. Flutterguy S1E9.png Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png|Fluttershy singing Pinkie Pie's song for her. Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png|Eyeballs nearly pop out Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png|Tail swishing Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png Twilight Zecora Making Soup S1E09.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie and the others watching Zecora. Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png|"Aaaaahhhhh!!!" Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy burst into the hut S1E09.png Zecora confronts the ponies S1E09.png Zecora's brew spilling S1E09.png Zecora laments her precious brew S1E09.png Twilight "the evidence is overwhelming!" S1E09.png Zecora turns to look at Pinkie S1E09.png Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Main 5 stand up to Zecora S1E09.png Zecora stands up to Twilight and friends S1E09.png Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png AB Strutting S1E09.png Mane 6 standing in the poison joke S1E09.png Tiny Applejack in Apple Bloom's hoof S1E09.png Zecora looking at remorseful Pinkie and Rainbow S1E09.png Twilight We Can Help You S1E09.png Twilight and friends return to town with Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie leaping into the bath S1E09.png|CANNONBALL! Pinkie Pie jumping into the bath S1E09.png Twilight checks her horn S1E09.png|Pinkie checking her tongue. Twilight and friends in the herbal bubble bath S1E09.png Rainbow joins her friends in the bath S1E09.png Main 5 looking for Applejack S1E09.png Pinkie Pie explains how horrible it was not being able to talk S1E09.png|"When I couldn't talk anymore my tongue was all, eeeeehhh!" Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Pinkie is staring into your soul... Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie stuffs her face with cake S1E10.png|Smothering chocolate Pinkie Pie with a cream beard S1E10.png Pinkie Pie licks cream beard S1E10.gif|Pinkie Pie, Ruler of Equestria...or post-cake consumption. Pinkie Pie and the remains of the cake S1E10.png Pinkie Pie's "royal tongue" S1E10.png Pinkie Pie declares the sweets are satisfactory S1E10.png Pinkie Pie "fit for a king" S1E10.png|"... and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that this treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess!" Pinkie Pie standing in front of a cake S1E10.png Pinkie Pie about to eat another cake S1E10.png Fluttershy "am I interrupting?" S1E10.png Pinkie Pie lifting entire cake with her tongue S1E10.png|Look at her tongue! Pinkie Pie swallowing a cake whole S1E10.png Pinkie Pie embarrassed S1E10.png Pinkie Pie "Ugh, a parasprite?" S1E10.png|"UGH! A parasprite? Are you kidding?" Pinkie Pie disgusted by the parasprite S1E10.png Pinkie Pie leaving Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Pinkie "I gotta go find a trombone" S1E10.png Pinkie miming a trombone S1E10.png|Pinkie mimes playing a trombone when her friends don't understand why she's looking for one. Pinkie Pie aghast at the sight of her friends adopting parasprites S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie really needs an accordion. Pinkie Pie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png Pinkie shows Rarity her harmonica S1E10.png Pinkie Pie showing off her harmonica S1E10.png|When Rarity emerges from her house carrying bags stuffed with Parasprites, Pinkie presents a harmonica that Applejack loaned her. Pinkie Pie "not a moment too soon" S1E10.png Pinkie and Rarity "if we split the list between us" S1E10.png Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png|Rarity doesn't care though. Rarity watches Pinkie gallop away S1E10.png Pinkie galloping next to Twilight S1E10.png UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png|Maracas! Pinkie Pie suggesting a tuba S1E10.png Pinkie wants that Twilight would follow her S01E10.png Rainbow calling Pinkie "so random" S1E10.png Applejack watches Pinkie gallop away S1E10.png Pinkie Pie's cymbals get torn off by wind S1E10.png|"They will be with these cymbals!" Pinkie Pie Give me those back S01E10.png|"Hey, give me those back!" Pinkie Pie, what have you done S01E10.png|"Pinkie Pie, what have you done?" Pinkie Pie lost a brand new pair of cymbals S01E10.png|"I lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what it is!" Pinkie Pie apalled S01E10.png|"Me?" Pinkie Pie I'm not ruining S01E10.png Pinkie Pie in deep thought S1E10.png Others leaving Pinkie alone S01E10.png Pinkie Pie calling out to her friends S1E10.png Rarity and Twilight leaving Pinkie S01E10.png Twilight and friends see the spell take effect S1E10.png HeroPinkie S01E10.png Rarity relieved by Pinkie Pie's presence S1E10.png Pinkie Pie picks up a recorder S1E10.png|Pinkie gets a recorder. Pinkie Pie races past Rarity S1E10.png Pinkie Pie playing music in the distance S1E10.png Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|The accordion, the banjo, the clash cymbals (off-screen), the harmonica... Pinkie Pie attracting parasprites with instruments S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments: Pinkie Pie marching S01E10.png|This, after all, is a one-pony band. Polka Pinkie passes by Twilight S1E10.png Pinkie leads the parasprites out of town S1E10.png Pinkie Pie leading parasprites out of Ponyville S1E10.png Pinkie's friends gallop ahead of her S1E10.png Pinkie passes by surprised Celestia S1E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png|The Pinkie Pie Pied Parasprite Piper of Ponyville Pinkie done driving out the parasprites S1E10.png Pinkie Pie trombone S01E10.png Twilight and Pinkie "the princess can handle it" S1E10.png Pinkie gesturing to her instruments S1E10.png Pinkie's friends apologize to her S1E10.png Twilight "even if we don't always understand you" S1E10.png Pinkie Pie "even when I don't understand me" S1E10.png|"Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when I don't understand me." Mane 6 victorious S1E10.png Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Wah, wah, wah, wah... Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie spotlight S1E13.png Pegasi pushing clouds over the lake S1E11.png Pinkie Pie standing on ice S1E11.png Ponies singing around Pinkie Pie S1E11.png Twilight and Spike approach frozen lake S1E11.png Pinkie Pie's ice pirouette S1E11.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike by the lake S1E11.png Pinkie Pie proud of her ice skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie leaping off the ice S1E11.png|Graceful Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Olympic figure skater, right here! Pinkie groaning "tell me about it" S1E11.png Pinkie asks Twilight if she wants to help S1E11.png Twilight skating for the first time S1E11.png|Pinkie Pie showing off Twilight with a surprised face S1E11.png Pinkie Pie tells Twilight to steer S1E11.png|"Twilight, steer! Steer!" Twilight about to crash into Pinkie Pie S1E11.png Twilight and Pinkie sliding across pond S1E11.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png Twilight and Pinkie crash into Spike S1E11.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike as a snowman S1E11.png|This snowman is made from two ponies and a baby dragon. Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike in a pile S1E11.png Spike laughing at Twilight S1E11.png Pinkie tries to console Twilight S1E11.png|"Twilight, you did a great job your first time around. I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasheriffic as yours." Pinkie Pie hesitates S1E11.png|When Twilight excitedly asks, "Really?", she pauses. Pinkie Pie "No." S1E11.png|"No." Pinkie Pie asks Twilight "But did I make you feel better?" S1E11.png|"But did I make you feel better?" Pinkie Pie suggests another activity S1E11.png|"I think you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hooves on the ground." Pinkie Pie suggests helping Fluttershy S1E11.png|"I know, Fluttershy could probably use your help with the critters." Twilight sliding on the ice S1E11.png Pinkie Pie points Twilight in the right direction S1E11.png Twilight slipping on the ice again S1E11.png Spike chuckling at Twilight again S1E11.png Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png|Pinkie Pie shrug. Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png|Twilight Sparkle overseeing the revamped process. Pinkie Pie and Twilight looking at lake map S1E11.png Pinkie Pie Lake Cubes Start S1E11.png|Getting right to work. Ponies laughing S1E11.png The ponies await the mayor's words S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Applejack and Pinkie laughing at Spike S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes." Pinkie Pie jumps high S1E12.png Pinkie Pie baking cropped S1E12.png Apple Bloom looking into the oven S1E12.png|"I don't have any cupcakes, ... but you look like you'd be good at helping me make some." Pinkie Pie winks S1E12.png|"All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix! Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!" Apple Bloom balancing lemon on head S1E12.png|"A bit of salt, just a pinch!" Pinkie Pie spinning cupcake tray on nose S1E12.png|"Baking these treats is such a cinch!" Pinkie Pie balancing cupcake tray on head S1E12.png Pinkie with spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png|"Add a teaspoon of vanilla!" Pinkie Pie happily singing the cupcake song S1E12.png|"And a little more and you count to four, and you never get your fill of..." Close up of Pinkie Pie S1E12.png|"Cupcakes!" "So sweet and tasty!" S1E12.png|"So sweet and tasty!" Pinkie Pie appears from top of frame S1E12.png|"Cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie straightens pans for Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"Don't be too hasty!" Pinkie Pie continues to sing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png|"Cupcakes," Pinkie Pie singing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png|"cupcakes," Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|"cupcakes," Pinkie Pie ends Cupcakes song S1E12.png|"cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie tasting cupcakes S01E12.png|Pinkie tasting Apple Bloom's creations. Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png|"Is there something on my flank? Is there, is there, is there?" Apple Bloom disappointed by her baking skills S1E12.png|"Flour. It's flour. Yay! I guessed it." Pinkie Pie "What game you want to play next?" S1E12.png Pinkie Pie offers Twilight a cupcake S01E12.png|Wanna try one, Twilight? Twilight no thank you S1E12.png Twilight no thanks S1E12.png Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark S1E12.png|The camera zooms on Pinkie's cutie mark as Twilight explains, "A cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for herself." Pinkie Pie stirring S01E12.png Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom in party hats S01E12.png|Pinkie and Apple Bloom at the cute-ceañera. Fall Weather Friends Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy making their way to the competition. The ponies are coming to see the Iron Pony Competition S1E13.png|Pinkie excitedly bouncing her way to the competition. The ponies are cheering S1E13.png Pinkie Pie as the Announcer S1E13.png Pinkie Pie announcing from a hot air balloon S1E13.png|This is Pinkie Pie live in Equestria. Pinkie Pie in her balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie looks at Spike who is climbing the rope S1E13.png|This is going to be... Pinkie Pie announcing from a hot-air balloon S1E13.png|Heh-heh! What can I say? Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png|...the greatest competition nopony has ever seen before! Pinkie Pie and Spike in a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png Pinkie Pie commenting about the race S1E13.png Pinkie Pie rubbing her hooves S1E13.png Pinkie Pie aboard a hot air balloon S1E13.png|Get ready, folks, the race is about to begin! Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Pinkie Pie looking down at the racers S1E13.png|Man, this is one competitive race. Pinkie Pie cheering for the racers S1E13.png Pinkie Pie and Spike observing the racers S1E13.png|"It's Applejack! It's Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie tells the result S1E13.png|The results are in. |index}}